2014-15 MJHL Alumni News
in the News NHL Entry Draft *Travis Sanheim selected by Philadelphia Flyers and Brett Lernout by the Montreal Canadiens. July *Sean Collins signed a one-year two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Triston Grant signed a one-year contract with the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League. August *Justin Falk signed a one-year two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Chay Genoway signed a one-year contract with Dinamo Riga of the Kontinental Hockey League. *Brian Engblom hired by Fox as colour commentator for Tampa Bay Lightning TV broadcasts. And TSN's Winnipeg Jets radio colourman Shane Hnidy promoted to TV broadcasts. September *Brock Trotter signed a one-year contract with the KHL Medveščak Zagreb. *Steve MacIntyre signed a one-year contract with the Norfolk Admirals of the American Hockey League. *Travis Sanheim signed a three year entry level contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. October *Jordin Tootoo signed a 1 year $550,000 contract with the New Jersey Devils. *Cody McLeod signed a three year 4 million dollar contract extension with the Colorado Avalanche. *Travis Sanheim signed a three year entry level contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (10/13). *Carson McMillan signed a one-year contract with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. *Micheal Ferland made his NHL debut playing for the Calgary Flames on October 31st. November *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (11/3). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (11/3). *Travis Sanheim played in the Subway Super Series against Russia. *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (11/23). *Brendan Shinnimin made his NHL debut with the Arizona Coyotes on November 29. December *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (12/2). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (12/7). *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Goaltender of the Week (12/9). *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (12/15). *KHL Medveščak Zagreb traded forward Brock Trotter to Dinamo Riga. *Pensacola Ice Flyers of the SPHL aquired Huntsville Havoc's leading scorer Nick Lazorko. *Brett Lernout signed a three year entry level contract with the Montreal Canadiens. *Andrew Murray played in the Spengler Cup for KHL Medveščak Zagreb. January *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (1/1). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (1/18). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/18). *Brendan Shinnimin played in AHL All-Star Game, scoring 2 goals. *Carson McMillan, Steven Shamanski, and Brenden Walker played in ECHL All-Star Game. February *Jordan DePape, Luke Paulsen, Mike Sirant, and Team Canada won Bronze Medal at Universiade. *Jason Kasdorf sent to Buffalo Sabres by the Winnipeg Jets as part of a seven player trade. *The Bridgeport Sound Tigers acquired Carson McMillan from the Toronto Marlies. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (2/24). *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team. *Jeff Bartel named to ACHA Northern Collegiate Hockey League All-Rookie First Team. *Jordan DePape selected CWUAA Community Service Award and Michael Sofillas to All-Rookie Team. March *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (3/2). *Minnesota Wild traded defenseman Justin Falk to the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Jayson Argue named to AHA All-Rookie Team and All-AHA Third Team. *Kerry McGlynn, Garrett Schmitz, and the Hamline Pipers won the MIAC Championship. *Jacob Daughtry and the Central Oklahoma Bronchos won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Joel Messner named NCHC Defenseman of the Week (3/9). *Zach Franko named to AUS All-Rookie Team, and Gardiner MacDougall named Coach of the Year. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Player of the Year. *Brendan Harms selected to All-WCHA Third Team. *Shane Luke selected to NCAA All-East Regional Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCAA Division III West First All-American Team. *Travis Sanheim named to the WHL Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. *Sam Waterfield and the NAIT Ooks won the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Hockey Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall named CIS Coach of the Year and Zach Franko to All-Rookie Team. *St. John’s IceCaps of the AHL signed defenceman Peter Stoykewych to amateur tryout contract. *Micheal Ferland scored his first NHL goal, a game winner, on March 29 against Nashville. *Sam Waterfield selected to ACAC All-Conference First Team. April *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Lasse Petersen on Denmark's roster for the World U-18 Junior Championship. *Charlotte Checkers of the AHL signed Stephane Pattyn to an amateur tryout contract. *Andrew Murray played for Croatia at the IIHF World Championship. *Steven Shamanski selected to ECHL All-Rookie Team. *Calin Wild selected as the recipient of the ECHL Community Service Award. *Dylan Hykawy named BCIHL Top Defenseman and to First All-Star Team. *Micheal Ferland scored his first NHL playoff goal on April 25 against Vancouver. *Toronto Maple Leafs fired goaltending coach Rick St. Croix. June *Canadian Interuniversity Sport honoured University of New Brunswick record-setting hockey coach Gardiner MacDougall with the Jean-Marie De Koninck Coaching Excellence Award. Final Face Off *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Mikael Bedard *Darren Bestland *Clark Byczynski *Paul Ciarelli *Joe Carney *Anthony Collins *T.J. Constant *Brodie Dupont *Joel Edmundson *Garnet Exelby *Chay Genoway *Triston Grant *Ryan Griffiths *Justin Hamonic *Chris Kravchuk *Nick Lazorko *Brett Lernout *Matt Lowry *Steve MacIntyre *Carson McMillan *Morgan McNeil *Jens Meilleur *Andrew Murray *Anthony Nobili *Stephane Pattyn *Bryant Perrier *Adam Pleskach *Seth Ronsberg *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Brett Stovin *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Roger Tagoona *Robin Thomson *Brock Trotter *Brenden Walker *Jared Walker *Calin Wild *Dave Williams Major Junior *David Anning *Travis Brown *Tyler Brown *Brett Cote *Patrick D'Amico *Ty Edmonds *Ryan Gardiner *Justin Hamonic *Chase Harrison *Adam Henry *Evan Johnson *Garrett Johnston *Remi Laurencelle *Brett Lernout *Ryley Lindgren *Quintin Lisoway *Alex Moodie *Justin Paulic *Taylor Sanheim *Travis Sanheim *Lucas Skrumeda *Jordan Stallard *Brett Stovin *Jordan Thomson *Tyson Verhelst University & College *Brendan Algeo *Tyler Anton *Jeff Archibald *Jayson Argue *Justin Augert *Mathew Backhouse *Eric Baldwin *Jeff Bartel *Chris Belhumeur *Ryan Benitez *Michael Berens *Darren Bestland *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Channing Bresciani *Sam Briscoe *Derrick Brooks *Mick Bruce *Dustin Bruyere *Nathan Bruyere *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Warren Callis *Mitch Chagnon *Lee Christensen *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Andrew Clark *Connor Cleverley *Justin Coachman *Jory Coates *Jesse Collins *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Riley Corbin *Dane Crowley *Josh Daley *Jake Danson *Jacob Daughtry *Mitch Deacon *Ryan Dech *Devon Dell *Jordan DePape *Taylor Dickin *Tyler Dittmer *Dylan Dock *Mike Dopko *Johnny Dora *Deven Dubyk *Brett Dudar *Josh Dufresne *Josh Elmes *Taylor Epp *Daniel Fainman *Connor Faupel *Max Flanagan *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Zach Franko *Hudson Friesen *Lucas Froese *Rory Futz *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Derek Gingera *Shane Gingera *Shamus Graham *Keith Grondin *Michael Gudmandson *David Haaf *Jesse Hall *Jacob Harcoff *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Devin Himpe *Troy Hoban *Cole Holowenko *Cole Horn *Andrew Howard *Emerson Hrynyk *Rene Hunter *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Dylan Hykawy *Adam Iwan *Robby Jang *Matt Kaarela *Gii Kakegabon *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Zach Kihle *Wheaton King *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Alex Koopmeiners *Cody Kostecki *Cody Koskimaki *Brenden Kotyk *Damien Kulynych *Brett Lafond *John Lawrence *Aaron Lewadniuk *Matt Liggett *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Josh Little *Tyson Loundagin *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Matt Luongo *Jared Maetche *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Mitch Maraschiello *Travis Marit *Matt McAleenan *Cole McCaig *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Kajon McKay *Scott McMillan *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Tyler Moore *Evan Morden *Ben Morgan *Zane Morin *Jared Morris *Colin Mospanchuk *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Jordan Neduzak *Dylan Nelson *Brendan O’Donnell *Jeremy Olinyk *Dane Olsen *Brad Olynyk *Braeden Ostepchuk *Brandon Parrone *Connor Patchett *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Luke Paulsen *Russ Payne *Tim Perks *Nate Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Jeremy Pominville *Max Provencher *Sam Prpich *Erik Pushka *Tanner Quinn *Joel Ridgeway *Colton Robak *Chad Robinson *Kyle Rous *Cameron Rowat *Derek Sand *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Carter Selinger *Cory Simons *Mike Sirant *Daulton Siwak *Jaret Smith *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Regan Stire *Paul Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Buddy Summers *Brock Sutherland *Ben Sveinson *Ward Szucki *Beau Taylor *Parker Thomas *Kyle Threndyle *Dylan Towns *Jamie Tucker *Russell Turner *Jacob Uglem *Justin Valentino *Matt Valley *Paul Van De Velde *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Zaine Walker *Sam Waterfield *Patrick Webb *Dylan Wells *Blair Wentworth *Lane Werbowski *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Brendan Wilde *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows *Brent Wold *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni